Becca Davenport
Rebecca "Becca" Davenport, a character in "The Freshman" and "The Sophomore" series, is a student at Hartfeld and a former member of the Kappa Phi Sigma sorority. She's also one of your love interests. She makes her first appearance in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Becca has long blonde hair, blue eyes, plump lips, and light skin. Usually, she wears a sleeveless black dress. She wears a fair bit of makeup. In The Sophomore she changed her hair to dirty blonde. Personality Becca is a popular but mean girl. She is quite modern and stays ahead of the trends. Relationships Your Character Becca is one of the first people Your Character meets once she arrives at Hartfeld. Becca spills coffee on Your Character's clothes, as she notices Chris's attraction to the young girl. That's just the beginning of her rage. She always sides against Your Character and takes every chance to push her in a uncomfortable situation. It's not just because of jealousy because Becca keeps tackling Your Character even if she rejects Chris's love confession and they just stay friends. Probably, Becca just doesn't like Your Character because she doesn't tolerate Becca's intrigues and how she treats other people. In The Freshman Book 3, Chapter 2, Your Character and Kaitlyn decide to go on a hunt for clubs to join in the university, one of those being the dance club with Madison and Becca in it. You are later given a diamonds option to go head-to-head with Becca on a dance showdown. If you win, you will have the reward of getting to tweet something from Becca's Twitter account, and Your Character will see that your name is in her "recent searches" tab, implying that Becca has been stalking you and signalling that she is being set up as a love interest for Your Character. In Chapter 12 of Book 3, Becca bumps into Your Character at a bar. Becca opens up about how her parents are divorcing, and you both have a conversation about how bad things have been. Becca lets you sleep the night at her sorority, and there is also a diamonds option to talk more and have sex with her (if you are single). Meanwhile in Chapter 17, the final chapter of Book 3, you find Becca at the gazebo and a conversation strikes up. If Your Character is single, she invites you to her private "party" which you can either accept or reject. With enough diamonds, you can spend the rest of the night having sex with her, or just cuddling with her. If you chose the later option, Becca confesses that although she liked Chris a year ago, he was a drag and maybe she's just been looking for the wrong person in you and your friends' suite all along, and tells you that being with Your Character feels good. In Book 4, Chapter 7, you get a call from her during your road trip. Becca talks about how bored she is and how she needed to talk to someone she knows, filling you in on how her vacation is going. Becca is later invited by Your Character to go along with her and her friends to Aurora Music Festival. You reunite with Becca on Chapter 8, Book 4's final chapter, in the Aurora Music Festival. She is seen to be more friendly towards you now, giving you an iced tea she bought earlier. You're later given a diamonds option to go to "this thing" she wanted to show you. If you accept, she takes you to a snow cone stand. If Your Character is single, Becca offers to take things somewhere more private, and it is implied that you had sex with her. Becca stays along with you and your friends until the end of the music festival, and is even encouraged by Your Character to join their group photos. Becca makes her first sequel appearance in Chapter 3 of The Sophomore, The Freshman's sequel. She crashes into Your Character, and snaps at you when you try to help her with the stuff she dropped. She is seen wearing a periwinkle hoodie. In The Sophomore Chapter 4, she tells you of her parents' divorce and how she, along with her mother and sister, has gone broke. She also tells you that she has been demoted from Kappa Phi Sigma because she couldn't pay her fees, and eventually decided to quit. Having no place to stay, Your Character then offers Becca to take the empty room at you and your friends' house. Both of you check out the house and after an argument with your friends, you all come to the decision to let Becca stay, and she accepts. You later go to Uskea with Becca to find furniture for her room. If you've been pursuing Becca as a love interest in the past books and choose the diamonds option, you can improve Becca's confidence, give her advice on bargain shopping, and have some romantic scenes with her. She then changes her look at the end of the chapter. Chris In the first book, if you wanted to date Chris, it seemed like she is clinging onto Chris and like they have some sort of a relationship. If Your Character dates Chris, she will not be hostile toward you, but snarky at times until she dates Sebastian. Sebastian Becca and Sebastian meet at the audition of James's play. She was very attracted to his money. They dated for a while, but Becca dumped Sebastian in the end because he wasn't interested in what Becca ever wanted. According to Becca, he also never took her on dates or complimented her. In Game of Love though, a The Freshman special, Becca and Sebastian are seen by Your Character in the same restaurant they are in, bickering with each other, seemingly on a date. Madison Madison calls Becca her best friend, even though she treats her more like her underdog. In The Sophomore, Becca and Madison have a falling out because of Becca being outvoted as House President by almost every member of the Kappa Phi Sigma sorority, with Madison being elected as the new chapter president. Logan Becca and Logan are good friends, having known each other since their first year in high school. She once cursed out an ex-girlfriend of Logan, who cheated on him, in front of the entire dorm. Other Looks Becca2.jpg|Party outfit Becca Hoodie.png|Hoodie Becca Sophomore.png|Sophomore Becca Halloween.png|Halloween costume Becca Swamp Monster.png|As the swamp monster Trivia * She has a little sister. * She hates surprises. * She likes punk music. * She is Maya Poulson's (the Junior Game Writer of the game) favorite character to write, as stated in one of Choices's Tumblr blog posts. * Several fans on social media are against her moving in with the MC and her friends due to her rude behavior and felt like it should have been a choice. * She appears, along with the other The Sophomore love interests, on the cover of "The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story". * In The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story, she is renamed Rebekah and appeared as the Swamp Monster/Werewolf/Serial Killer. Category:Characters Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Bullies Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Big Bads Category:Villains